


I didn't mean for this to happen...

by Captaindeadpool1



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaindeadpool1/pseuds/Captaindeadpool1
Summary: What would happen if Nasreen was outed in season 1 already, just right after her coming out to Missy....(this does not follow the events of season 1, its all very much made up)
Relationships: Missy Booth/Nasreen Paracha
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

Nasreen and Missy were inseperable, had been since they were little. So when Nas had started acting strange, isolating herself from everyone, Missy knew something was up. Nas wasn't good at showing her feelings and even though they talked alot it was mostly about things that weren't that deep, unless it was about a certain mother...

Missy waited outside just like every other morning, she looked at her phone for the third time and sighed. They're gonna be late. Usually it's Missy making them late and Nas screaming outside her door about how she's gonna kill her if she doesn't hurry up. Just as Missy is about to go knock on her door Nas shows up, jacket barely over her shoulders looking flustered. Her hair looked as if she had just woken up. Missy couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Overslept did we??" Missy laughed. Nas shot her a look as she tried to get herself together while walking towards the school. Missy could see the bags under her eyes and wondered what had kept her up last night but held her tounge knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer right now anyway. She walked beside her all the way to school, chatching glimpses of her every now and then but not getting a single look back. It was as if Nas was sleepwalking, she was there physically but the things going on inside her head had nothing to do with what was going on right this second, the walk to school was probably just from muscle memory at this point. Missy was kind of getting worried.

"Nas, wait. Before we go in...are you alright?" She put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards herself to make eyecontact. The look she was met with was empty and redshot. Missy gave her a smile smile and nodded for her to say something. Nas sighed and looked to the ground. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably and Missy automatically took her hand in hers to comfort her. Was this about her schoolfriends? She thought they had already fixed that mess? Nas wasn't even waring her hijab anymore. What is making her so upset?

"I'm just a little tired Missy" Nas shook her head and tried to mask her emotions with a weak smile. "We're gonna be late, come on." Nas pulled her against herself and rested her head against Missy's shoulder like she usually does and led them through the doors of Ackley Bridge. Missy knew something else was up but she also knew that Nas would talk if she wanted to and the fact that she's now leaning against her and not ignoring her is better than nothing.

_

Missy obviously does not have classes with Nasreen since she was held back a year but they do have lunch together. She catches herself looking at the clock an unhealthy amount of times during the schoolday and the fact that she was caught with her phone in first period, and wont get it back until she goes home, is not helping her feelings of worry for Nas. Class ends and lunch begins, half the school can now see the one and only Missy Booth sprint across the courtyard to the canteen but Missy Booth herself could not care less. She just wants to be there for Nas. 

"Woah there, did you run???" Nas asks from behind Missy making the out of breath and _not_ very well trained girl turn around with a smile. Nas sounded like normal, her normally sarcastic tone that Missy would find annoying at times was back and she couldn't be happier. But as she turned around she could now see her eyes, they were still as empty as before. Damnit. Well, she better do what she does best. Make her laugh. 

"Why yes I did, I ran through the whole courtyard for ya mah lady" Missy exclaimed loudly as she bowed and kissed Nas's hand. And there it was, the laugh. Success. They both grabbed trays and said hello to Kaneez, Nas's mum, who worked in the canteen and served the kids food every day. She seems to have noticed the changes in her daughters mood too as she commented on her smile. Kaneez was the mother Missy had always wished for, the kind to notice things without having to even talk about it. And the kind to always be there, no matter what. Missy didn't have that but having Kaneez in her life helped ease that pain. Missy spotted a table near the windows and nodded towards it. They sat down and started eating in a comfortable silence, Missy glancing up to check on Nas every now and then. 

"I'm fine, you don't have to do that. I just woke up in a hurry, I was barely awake..." Nas tried to explain but Missy didn't know who she was trying to convince. She raised her brow and Nas chuckled as she took anoter bite of her chips. "Look...I don't know how to talk about it okay? I just need some time to figure it out and then I promise to tell you. It's nothing serious, don't worry so much Missy!" Nas patted Missy on her hand and smiled. The blonde nodded and accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to help her friend right now. They finished lunch talking about the newest gossip around school, Ackley Bridge seemed to be full of good gossip nowadays. Word travels fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first Ackley Bridge fic and also my first fic in a good while but I love this show and I just had a few moments that I thought would be nice to read about in Nas's persepctive so...enjoy...updating very soon :)


	2. Do you get what I'm trying to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasreen finally feels comfortable enough to tell her best friend about what's been bothering her
> 
> (Also, the last long ass part wont seperate idk why, so excuse that mess.)

** Day 2 **

Nas was met with the smell of her mothers cooking as she entered the Paracha home. School was out for the week and Missy and herself had plans to get some cider for tonight. Not for a party, just for them to drink while they have their usual talk on the sofa situated on the neighbourhood skip. Nasreen sometimes wonders how long they plan on keeping it there, been there for ages now. Kaneez smothers her in kisses and pushed her towards the sofa as she tries to atleast get her jacket off before being shoved at the food. Her mum is very keen on having everyone eating at her house, wether it be someone they met 2 minutes ago or Missy on days she can't stand being in her own troublesome home. Today it was just the immediate family though. Nasreen and her younger sister and brother, their nana and ofcourse the mother of the house herself. 

"When's dad comin' home mum?" Saleem, her brother, asks as he shoves in another mouthful of food. Nas catches her mother shaking her head. She doesn't like speaking of him, especially not when she's put all this effort into making the kids food and make them feel loved and he's God knows where doing God knows what. She puts her hands in the air as to say "I don't know". Nas wonders if her mother has an answer that she's hiding or if she actually doesn't know when her father will be back home from Pakistan.

"Apparently that new bio teacher is a full on lesbian, d'you hear about that Nas??" Razia asked with a laugh. A laugh that probably didn't mean any harm but stabbed Nas right in the heart. She couldn't even answer her sister, she felt sick to her stomach and the room was almost spinning with all the thoughts that ran through her head. Just as she was about to ask her sister how she knew that her mother spoke up.

"Thats private business, you shouldn't be speaking of your teacher in this manner. Is she tellin' you that in class? Private business? Hm?" She scoffed and continued eating without even glancing at Nas, because why would she...she doesn't know. She doesn't know that her own first born daughter thinks of girls the way she should be thinking about boys. This mother has wishes that her daughter will find a good muslim lad and marry him to have beautiful children and she doesn't know that there's no chance of that ever happening. Nas could feel her sight being blurred by the tears welling up and she couldn't handle the way the conversation made her feel. She quickly excused herself and ran out the door.

The tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood outside her friends door wishing and hoping that it would be her that opened the door. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest it almost hurt, the sobs that ripped through her didn't help the pain either. The door swung open and a worried Missy appeared. Nas almost felt silly now, nothing had even happened to her. She had just panicked and Missy was the only person she wanted to be around right now. Before Nas could even try to give som lame excuse as to why she's here Missy already had her in a tight embrace. Nas cried with full force, holding on to her friend. She cried because she didn't want to be the subject of that conversation, she cried because she wanted to be normal and she cried because just the thought of having to say it aloud made her whole body tense up. She just wanted to fall in love with a boy and forget this ever even happened.

"Nas....I need you to tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't...you can tell me anything." Missy stroke her friends hair and tried to get her to look her in the eyes but Nas was to embaressed at this point. She kept her head on her friends chest, still holding on tight. Missy decided to bring her up to her room and lay her on the bed to calm her down. She strokeed her hair and wiped her tears for a good 30 minutes before Nas turned on her back and spoke.

"I need to tell you something...but I'm afraid of what you will think of me after I say it. I've been thinking about it for a long time, and at first I thought I was just confused and as I got older it would all be fine but....I still feel the same way." Nas explained in a low voice, making minimum eye contact with the blonde next to her. She's kind of hoping Missy would just guess it so she wouldn't have to say the words. Missy nodded but didn't say anything. "Do you see what I'm trying to say here?" Her eyes filled with tears again. 

"Is this about a boy!? Are you in love with someone?? He's not muslim....is it Cory????" Missy thought she had connected the dots. She laughed as she thought about what a mess Nas was just an hour ago, over Cory...what a joke. "Nasreen Paracha I do not like Cory, you can have him. Why are you such a mess over this guy, what did he do??" Nas shook her head and wiped her face. A few deep breaths later she decided that she would just say it, no more guessing.

"Missy, no...I don't want Cory, I don't want any boy...ever. I'm....gay." It felt as if the weight on her shoulders just disappeared for a second. That's the first time she's ever said it. She almost smiled. Until Missy laughed.

"What, you're a lezzo???" Missy laughed thinking Nas was just having a laugh to lighten the mood. Nas couldn't be gay....or could she? Has she ever actually liked a boy? Now that Missy thinks about it she has always had to force Nas to tell her who she likes and it's never actually gone anywhere. Nas would tell her a name and then never speak of it again. Before Missy could speak again Nas was leaping out of bed with fresh tears in her eyes. Missy grabbed her arm before she could run downstairs.

"No wait! Nas, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I get it now, I do." She embraced her dark haired friend again and she felt her relax into her. Missy has seen all types of people growing up, her mother used to bring her everywhere, she'd sit in pubs with her and speak to all sorts. She'd met gays and lesbians before but they were all so grown up. It never actually struck her that someone her age could be gay, she's never heard of it. And especially not a muslim lesbian. But Missy would never judge Nas, she would never treat her differently and if someone ever does they will be hearing from her.

"I'm just scared Missy." Nas's voice was muffled from Missy's shirt. Ofcourse she's scared, this town is not a town you want to be gay in. You can barely be a muslim here. You're judged for everything you do and if it's something that's out of line everyone will hear about it. 

"I know, but you don't have to be with me." Nas finally let go and looked at her best friend. Her eyes look alive and a smile is creeping onto her face. Missy knows what this means, she's got some gossip to tell.

"Well what is it then you little lesbian?" Missy laughed. Nas smiled brightly.

"So, you asked if it was about a boy.."

"NOO, YOU LIKE SOMEONE, OH MY GOD NAS!" Missy exclaimed and jumped up and down. She was unbelievably excited for her friend. Nas sushed her and pressed her down on the bed. Missy was beaming. They had never done this before, she couldn't wait to have Nas gushing about girls.

"Okay so, you know Miss Sharif? She was at my old school for a term or so last year...and I guess it just started with extra long looks and small thouches here and there and-" Before she could even get into the story Missy interrupted. "NASREEN PARACHA" She jumped up and down slapping her friends shoulders. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The goody two shoes Nas has had it together with her teacher. "Okay okay okay, let me finish the story yeah??" Nasreen laughed at her and felt gratitude for the reaction she was getting. If she knew Missy would be so natural about it all she would have told her much sooner. "She's much younger than the other teachers and she would much rather just hang around us pupils during the breaks so we ended up talking alot, like...alot. We had so much in common and it would be hard to break the conversation when the bell rang. She was so much fun." Nasreen smiled a little at the memories. "But ofcourse we both knew nothing could actually happen, she was my teacher." Nasreen sighed. "But....I kind of met her at the mall once and we had lunch and she offered to drive me home....and we kissed..." She glanced up at Missy who literally could not gape more. Missy was so shocked at the fact that this all happened while they were friends and Nas never mentioned it. She laughed and slapped Nas once again. "You sneaky, sneaky cow!" Nasreen giggled. "Okay so what happened after that, did you..." Missy winked. Nas's eye grew two sizes bigger. "NO, no no no. No, we never went there. This was quite literally at the end of term and I never saw her after that, until now." Missy looked at her, smile on her face. Understanding in her eyes. Both girls were content and happy in this moment. Even with the bitter ending to Nasreens story. It didn't matter. What mattered was that there was no more secrets between them, they both now knew for sure that they could trust eachother with anything. Nas thinks she knew it already, she just needed some assurance. Missy gave her that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope u enjoyed that, please do message me if u want a certain nasreen story. I will write it for u cus i my self am THIRSTY for ackley bridge fics that dont surround cory wilson....lmao


End file.
